Conventionally, a token selector used in a slot machine has been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The token selector described in Patent Literature 1 is a device for sorting tokens inserted into a token input port and it discharges a fraudulent token whose size is small to a token receiving tray and sends out a normal token to a token tank. The token selector is formed with a token passage through which a token inserted into the token inlet port is passed and the token is sorted by utilizing the token passage in this token selector.